


Texts from the Post Office

by bitriple



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, pure fluff, red loves bitomjis, written in textposts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitriple/pseuds/bitriple
Summary: Red gets an iPhone.





	1. Wake Up

AN: These are screenshots of short conversations between Red and Liz and maybe the rest of the team if the inspiration strikes that I make whenever writers block hits me. Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Wake Up

 


	2. Give it Back!

AN: ~~Just pretend that code is spelled "could" because I apparently cannot spell for my life lol~~. Also this chapter is very  mildly nsfw

Chapter 2- Give it Back!


	3. Bitmojis

Chapter 3- Bitmojis


End file.
